winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Galatea
'''Galatea '''is the Princess of Musa's homeworld, Melody. Seasons Season 3 When Musa walks into the room where Galatea was playing the musical instruments, she was amazed by the wonderful music that Galatea was composing. Musa introduced herself and is honored to meet the princess of her realm. When the group of fairies split up to look for the Trix, Galatea spots them first. The Trix demand her to show them the spells. Galatea tries to send a message, using sound waves, and it catches Bloom and Musa 's attention. Musa explains that using sound waves are a way of communication, and that Galatea needs help. Galatea's wings are frozen and broken when Icy becomes mad at her. The Winx comes in time and fights of the Trix. When Darcy set the library on fire, the Trix leaves and Galatea rushes back into the fire to save the spell books. Musa rushes into the fire to save Galatea, and receives her Enchantix. With the help of fairy dust, Galatea gets her wings back. Appearance Galatea has long pale blond hair, pale skin and blue eyes. Winx Galatea's fairy form includes a light, soft green dress and wears a skinny light blue belt with a music note. She wears a light blue head piece and a gold necklace. Her wings resemble Treble Clefs, which are cream colored with a gold trimming. She wears gold high heels. Powers and abilites Galatea's powers are also releated to music and sound waves like Musa. She can communicate with Musa, using her sound waves trying to warn her that the witches are in the library. Use of Powers *She played music with her magic. *Levitating instruments. *Communicating with Musa. Trivia *The name Galatea means "White as milk" in Ancient Greek. *According to Greek Mythology, the King Pygmalion of Cyprus, carved the statue of a woman out of ivory but fell in love with it because of the statue's beauty. Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, was touched by Pygmalion's love and his prayers to her and turned the statue into a living human being named Galatea. Pygmalion then married Galatea. *Galatea is also the name of a Nereid (a Nymph of the Sea) of Greek Mythology. Galatea and Acis, a young shepherd, loved each other but Polyphemus, a Cyclops, also loved Galatea and killed Acis out of jealousy. Devastated, Galatea then turned the blood of Acis into a river of Sicily, the Acis River which flows past Akion (Acium in Latin) near Mount Etna. *Galatea is also a name of a woman in Greek Mythology who was the wife of a man named Lamprus and who prayed to the Goddess Leto that her daughter becomes her son, and Leto changed the girl into a boy named Leucippus. *Galatea has a Scottish accent in the RAI English Dub. *Galatea is also the name of a village in the North Island of New Zealand. Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Season 3 Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters Category:Melody Category:Minor Characters Category:Winx Club